


Perfect Picture

by stephsnape99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsnape99/pseuds/stephsnape99
Summary: During a snow storm, Severus's phone is dead and Harry is worrying.





	Perfect Picture

Harry sighed as he looked at the clock for the fifth time in just as many minutes. Severus was suppose to be home twenty minutes ago, and Severus was never late. Harry glanced out the window. The snow was coming down hard and fast, and he could barely see. The power has gone out about an hour ago and he had assumed that Severus would have closed the record shop early. 

Harry wrapped the green blanket tighter around his shoulders as he walked away from the window over to the sofa. He pulled out his phone, and tried calling Severus, but was not surprising when Severus didn't pick up. Harry then checked the weather forecast, which predicted no change in the next few hours and then traffic- which was a virtual parking lot. 

Harry glanced at clock- three minutes had passed since the last time he looked. He looked at his phone- 67%. He plugged it in, in case the power came back on. Then he pulled out a puzzle. Puzzles were more of Severus' thing, but Harry needed a way to pass time, without killing his phone battery. Harry laid on his stomach on the rug in front of the lit fire place and spread the puzzle out in front of himself. 

Harry was quickly becoming frustrated with the puzzle, but there was nothing better to do. Harry glanced again at the clock. Severus was supposed to be home an hour ago. Harry tried calling him again, but was not surprised when he didn't pick up. 

Harry curled up on the edge of the couch, and threw the afghan over himself. He was cold, tired, and lonely. 

If Severus wasn't home soon, Harry was going to start calling around. 

-

Severus was not stressed. Not at all. He closed the record store an hour early and had been in traffic for two hours for what should have been a 17 minute drive. His cell was sitting dead in his shot gun seat of his Jeep, and the radio was predicting the weather was going to get worse in between the horrid pop music that Harry loved. 

Harry- he knew Harry would be panicking- especially considering that his phone was dead. Harry was always nagging him about charging the damn thing, but he hardly ever did. Now though, he wished that he did. 

Severus sighed as he moved forward about two inches. What was the hold up? Severus wanted to go home and take a nice warm bath with Harry and then go to bed.  
Oh, bed would be so wonderful right about now. 

Severus finally pulled on the street where he lived and drove as fast as he safely could- which wasn't very fast, considering the street hadn't even been plowed yet. 

When Severus pulled into the driveway, he could tell that Harry had shoveled a while ago, but the snow had piled up again. 

Severus killed the engine and walked gingerly over the ice and up the stairs into the foyer. Where Harry was standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Why was your cell not charged?" Harry said, and Severus closed the door behind him and stamped the snow off of his boots, before pulling them off. 

"And hello to you too." Severus said pulling his frock coat off. He followed Harry into the living room, noting that the lights weren't on and the half finished puzzle.

"Hello. Now answer the question." Harry sat on the couch, pulling the afghan back around him. 

"I forgot." Severus sat next to Harry.

"You forgot?" Harry glared. 

"Yes. I did." Severus said. Harry sighed and curled up into Severus's side. 

"I was worried about you. You were late and your phone was dead." 

Severus smiled softly. "I know, love, I am sorry." 

"Okay." Harry said, nestling further into Severus's side. "I was gonna make dinner, but the power went out. So no dinner." 

"It is okay. We have some chips in the pantry and some dip. We also have pretzels and such. It will be more of a snack, but better than nothing." 

Harry laughed. I can't believe you, Severus Snape, are encouraging us to have junk food for dinner." 

Severus glowered, "Would you rather not eat?" 

"No, no. It's cute." 

"Cute? I do not do cute."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Now let's go eat before you change your mind an make me wait for the power to come back on."

"Brat." Severus said, affectionately as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Harry then sat Severus down and went into the pantry. He came back a few minutes later with arms full of things. Then he went to the fridge and pulled out a few more things. Finally he dumped it all on table and sat in Severus's lap. 

"Finger foods. You know what that means?" Harry said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Severus rolled his eyes, as he reached around Harry and inspected what Harry pulled out of the pantry and fridge. Some chips, pretzels, cookies, soda, and dip. As well as some veggies. 

Severus grabbed a baby tomato and popped it in his mouth. Harry looked at him indignantly. Then smirked and kissed Severus, pulling the tomato from his mouth. Severus chuckled. 

"That's what you get for worrying me." 

Severus shook his head as Harry opened the bag of chips and put one his mouth. 

"Hey! If I cannot fed myself, neither can you, Mr. Potter." 

Harry laughed. "Ah, but I charged my phone and was waiting for you to call me to let me know what was up. You, however, did not charge your phone. Did you even close early?" 

Severus smiled. "An hour early." 

"Hmm, maybe," Harry said putting a chip in the dip, "I will feed you." Harry then put the chip up to Severus's mouth and Severus ate it diligently. 

Their "meal" continued in much of the same manner, with bickering back and forth as well as a few stolen kisses. 

After they finished, the curled up on to the couch when Harry's phone rang. Harry glanced at the clock, noting it was just gone 8, and answered it. 

"Allo." 

"Potter." The voice on the other sneered. 

Harry tensed in Severus's arms. "Malfoy. How lovely." 

Severus stroked Harry's arms to keep him calm. Draco was Severus's godson, the same age as Harry, and neither got on well. 

"Is Severus home? He hasn't picked up." 

"Severus didn't charge his phone. He is home and fine. Goodbye Malfoy." 

"Potter! Wait-" Harry hung up and put his phone on do not disturb. 

"Now," Harry said as he kissed Severus's neck, "where were we?" 

"Heading to bed." 

And head to bed they did. They feel asleep a little later curled up together under the blankets with a light fire in the background. A perfect picture of love.


End file.
